Sonia Tells Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Charmy, Angel, and the Lost Boys About That Thumper Gets Kidnapped By The Fearsome Five
Meanwhile, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Charmy, Angel, Robespierre, Mewsette, Jaune-Tom, Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, Flower, Nala, Neptunia, Tammy, Foxglove, Tagalong, Michelle, Timothy, Tanya, and Sonia are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Knuckles had grape ice cream. Amy had cookies and cream. Tails had rum n' raisin. Charmy had white chocolate raspberry. Angel had banana cream pie. Robespierre had double chocolate. Mewsette had Durian divine. Jaune-Tom and orange and dark chocolate. Simba had espresso. Flounder had affogato. Chip had mint chocolate chip. Dale had cookie dough. Thumper had lime sherbet. Flower had blue raspberry. Nala had green tea. Neptunia had mango passion frozen yogurt. Tammy had boysenberry dream. Foxglove had kiwi sensation. Tagalong had cotton candy. Michelle had birthday bash. Timothy had strawberry. Tanya had caramel cup craze, and Sonia had raspberry sherbet. "Hey, Sonia." Knuckles said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Sonia smiled. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Simba added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Flower's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Flower gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Flower explained, "We better get back to the Mobian Encampment, before the Oracle does!" "And let's fix Lola her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Dale added. But they didn't noticed that Negaduck, Liquidator, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Megavolt are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Wolf Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Lola's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Chip added to himself. Tagalong uses her hands to get Lola's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" Nala asked to Sonia, as Sonia nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Lola's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Tagalong said. As Flounder took out the pot, suddenly Chip gasped in shocked. "No, Flounder! IT'S HOT!!" Chip begged. But it was to late, Flounder started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY FINS ARE BURNING!!!!" He throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Thumper explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Knuckles chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Lola called. "I'd better go outside and see it does." Sonia explained as she runs outside, suddenly, she noticed that Thumper's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" She gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Lola said. "Great!" Tails and Charmy exclaimed. Lola smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick! It's the emergency!" A voice panicked, it was Sonia who was calling them for help. "Guys? Knuckles? Amy?" Lola asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Sonia. "What's wrong, Sonia?" Amy asked. "Someone left this note. Look!" Sonia said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Knuckles. "Thumper was kidnapped!" Angel gasped. "Where's Thumper?" "It's those five again! They have captured poor Thumper! It was awful!" Sonia explained. "Who did it to Knuckles?" Knuckles asked. "Was it... Dr. Eggman?" Charmy asked. "No." Sonia added. "No-No-Nanette?" Tails asked. "The Hunchback?" Flounder asked. "No! Worse than..." Sonia explains as she took out the wanted poster of Negaduck, Liquidator, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Megavolt in it with writtings says 'WANTED: THE FEARSOME FIVE: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Chip gasped in fear, "The Fearsome Five captured Thumper!" "We've gotta save him!" Sonia said. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Lola was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leving right now." Chip said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Dale added. "Gee, Thumper sounds like he's getting cold." Lola said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories